


A Little Sweet But Slutty

by flickawhip



Series: Iiconics Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie and Peyton have a little fun with costumes...Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Little Sweet But Slutty

\- "You look so sexy in that costume."  
\- Billie smiles  
\- Turns to look at Peyton  
\- She knew her too well  
\- Far too well  
\- “I thought you’d like it... Miss.”  
\- She’s smirking  
\- Playing with her schoolgirl outfit a little  
\- Flirting  
\- She loves flirting with Peyton  
\- She loves how happy it makes Peyton   
\- She likes the way it often ends too  
\- “Making it really hard to not want to just take you home and spank you...”  
\- “Oh?”  
\- Billie smiles  
\- Biting her lip  
\- That would definitely be a twist  
\- A big twist  
\- She’s not sure she’d mind  
\- Even if she’s not sure what to think...  
\- Yet  
\- “Well, I guess we could... play...”  
\- Peyton smiles  
\- “That suits you perfectly Billie baby...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Waits for the frown  
\- Billie does soon frown  
\- Confused  
\- “A little sweet but slutty...”  
\- Billie smiles again  
\- Moving to kiss her girlfriend  
\- “Then... let’s go home...”


End file.
